Anywhere But Here
by tdon95
Summary: What happenes when Axel's world comes crashing down around him? A car accident leaves his blond lover Roxas unconsious with the risk that he may never wake while an old friend returns from a past he tried so hard to leave behind.  What's left for him do?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters that may be in or mentioned in this fanfiction. They belong to Square Enix.

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Shonen ai, swearing and possible violence.RoxasXAxel, SoraXRiku and maybe some more later.

Pairings:

_Is this the end of the moment Or_

_just a beautiful unfolding_

_Of a love that will never be_

'_This is all my fault...'_

Axel stared at the motionless body before him, if it were under any other scenario he would be smiling and probably trying to take pictures of the sleeping blonde. But it wasn't a different scenario...they were in a hospital and Roxas was in a coma and he didn't know if he was going to wake up.

"I'm so sorry... this...it was never meant to happen..." The red haired teen murmured taking the boys hand in his own gently, while his other ran through soft blonde tresses, "you'll forgive me…right Roxas…?" he squeezed Roxas' hand gently, as if somehow the boy would sense him there.

"Axel…"

Axel sighed, moving away from his boyfriend's bed and looking over his shoulder towards the cinnamon haired teen standing in the doorway. He sat there for a moment before slowly getting to his feet and walking past the younger blue eyed male. Their arms brushed slightly, Axel's arm pressing against the younger teens cast. Sora looked up at his brother's lover with a tear stained face, blue and green locking briefly. The red head eyes eventually wandered up to the cinnamon haired teens bandaged forehead before he forced himself to tear his gaze away from the boy as another pang of guilt hit him.

"It's not your fault…"

"Tell me that when he wakes up."

He didn't want to face Sora, not when he was the reason him and his brother were in here in the first place.

Axel found himself wandering the hospital hallways, taking in no recollection of the few people he passed. He'd come to hate the place over the last few days, blaming himself for the accident but blaming the hospital also for not being able to do anything about Roxas' condition. It was a hospital damn it, they were supposed to help people!

"Axel!"

The red head came to a stop when he heard his name being called, but this time by a much less welcome person, he really wasn't in the mood for nurses bitching at him to go back to his room.

"Look Tifa I'm fine, I just want to be alone,"

"That's understandable but you should be resting," Tifa's voice held a slightly pleading tone, "you were in a car accident only three days ago."

"I told you I was fine already," Axel snapped, "if you want to do something helpful why don't you go tell those god damn doctors to do something about Roxas!"

He turned on his heel, walking back the way he came but making a right turn towards the cafeteria. The place took up a fair portion of the hospital but not enough to be ridiculous. It wasn't exactly the best place to be going if he wanted to be alone but Axel was more concerned about getting away from Tifa at the time.

A few minutes later, and a few odd looks from people also wandering the halls, probably due to his bright florescent red hair, the red head finally came across the cafeteria doors. He started towards the, only to let out a groan as he a weight suddenly crashed into him, sending him to the floor. When his eyes opened he was met by a familiar cerulean gaze.

"Hey I was looking every where for you!"

"Demyx, why are you here?"

"Well Sora told me that you were feeling kinda down and that you have been confining yourself to Roxas' room all day so I decided to come see you," Demyx grinned warmly before it quickly turning to a look of concern, "how's he doing anyway?"

Axel grimaced "Not great Demyx... they don't know if he's gonna wake up..."

"Oh..." The dusty blonde frowned for a moment before composing himself once again as he got to his feet. He held a hand out which Axel took gratefully, letting the other teen pull him to his feet.

"If you want to talk to someone about it...I'm here."

Axel smiled sadly.

'_There's nothing to talk about…'_

"Thanks Dem," Axel pat the boy on the shoulder before walking back towards Roxas' room cafeteria long forgotten.

"Any time," the blonde returned the gesture as he walked beside him.

Once the two got back to Roxas' room Demyx only stuck around for a while, giving the red head his number before he left before bidding a quiet goodbye to Roxas who of course didn't respond. Axel watched him leave, heart sinking slightly as the feeling of loneliness began to set in. He loved Roxas, more than anyone could ever imagine but it was hard speaking to him without receiving any reply despite the doctors telling him that there was only a slight chance the blond would actually hear him.

With a sigh he turned back to Roxas, reaching out to brush a few stray hairs from the boy's face while his other sought out to take the blondes hand into his own.

"Hey I don't know if you can hear me Rox…" He squeezed said teens hand gently, "Demyx came here today…he wanted to know how you were doing…"

Axel breathed in shakily. He could feel tears start to sting the corners of his eyes but forced them back in an attempt to keep his cool.

"Everyone wants you to wake up you know…" he stroked the side of the blondes face, chuckling sadly, "I'd love to see those beautiful eyes again…"

The red head glanced at the time it was still only five o clock. He sighed, pulling his chair closer to the bed so he could rest the side of his face on it. He continued to caress the side of the blondes face as he watched him sleep. There was still a fair while until dinner would be served in the cafeteria and until then he really didn't have anything else he could do, but still, he waited.

For the next hour Axel drifted in and out of slumber, hand never leaving Roxas'. He hadn't left the blondes room since he'd been able to get out of his own and he couldn't say it was doing much good for his sleeping patterns or his injuries.

He closed his eyes once more, only intending to rest his eyes for a few minutes but eventually found himself falling into unconsciousness, slowly drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

XXX

"Axel…" the red head was roused from his sleep from a hand on his shoulder. He tried to shrug it off only to have the once loose grip on his shoulder tighten before shaking him vigorously, "Axel!"

"What?" Said teen groaned, lifting his face from the mattress to find a distraught looking Sora. He finally took into account that it was now morning and he had obviously missed dinner. He looked over the brunet slowly, briefly wondering why he'd come and woken him anyway.

"There's a guy out the front of the hospital…he said he knows you and that he's not leaving until you go see him…"

Axel sighed, running a hand over his face.

'_This is not my day…'_

"What did he look like?" he had a feeling he knew who it was, but in all honesty he hoped it wasn't _him._

"Blue hair…a scar like a cross on his face…"

Axel's fist clenched.

"Saix," he hissed.

Of all people…it just had to be Saix. How the hell did he even know he was here? He thought he had cut all ties with the blue haired teen months ago. And thought he'd made it clear to him as well but obviously Saix had other plans.

Before he knew it Axel was stalking towards the door, he felt just about ready to punch someone but he doubted he'd be able to fight anyone on the condition he was in. That was until his hand was grabbed and he was pulled to a stop.

"Axel…who is he?" Sora stared up at him with a concerned and almost fearful expression.

"Just stay with Roxas," Axel growled out, pulling away from the cinnamon haired teen.

The red head quickly made his way down the hall, stopping just outside the waiting room where Saix now stood, arms crossed over his chest with the receptionist's watching him carefully. Axel sighed irritably; he had hoped that the blue haired man at least had the decency to wait outside.

"What do you want?"

"Why so crude Axel, we used to be so close," the blue haired teen scoffed dryly.

"Whatever, if you just came here to 'catch up' I'm not interested, unlike you I have things to do,"

"And what would those _things_ be?" Saix asked scornfully.

"Look I don't have time for this," Axel growled, Saix knew exactly how to grate his nerves and he hated it. The blue haired male not only knew how to push his buttons but took the liberty of holding them down.

"You have yet to pay me back Axel,"

The red heads eyes narrowed. He glanced towards the receptionist before turning back to the slightly older male.

"Let's take this conversation outside," he ground out stalking towards the large sliding doors.

The red head didn't wait for Saix to reply, he knew that the scarred male would follow him. Axel quickly walked out, making an abrupt turn and heading towards the less crowded part of the hospitals parking lot. Once he was sure they were out of hearing distance of anyone he once again turned back to Saix.

"What do you want Saix," Axel repeated his earlier question but this time his voice came out resigned.

"I think we both know the answer to that Axel,"

"I already paid you Saix!" the red snapped indignantly, "Every thing I brought from you, I payed for! I'm done with your crap and I am definitely done with you!"

"I'm not done with you though."

The next thing Axel knew, he was being slammed against the hospitals outside walls. He breathed in sharply, trying to suck in the air that had been knocked out of him. The red head was about to ask Saix what the hell his problem was until two arms began snaking around his waist.

"Who said it was money I wanted?" Axel could feel the older male's hot breath on his neck and shuddered, "even you know that everything between us is long from over."

"What's your problem?" he tried to push Saix back but to know avail.

"I could ask you the exact same thing," Saix hissed, "I'm not the one who abandoned their best friend."

"You're not my friend," Axel snapped, his struggles ceasing briefly, "_My _friend disappeared years ago when they started doing drugs."

"You can't say much, you did them to."

"Like I said, I'm done with you," he said quietly. In their younger years, Saix had been one of his closest friends, but everything had started to fall apart between them when they'd turned sixteen and started taking drugs. It was a dumb decision now he thought back to it but Saix had refused to give it up, hence the reason their friendship had come to an end, but Axel had owed Saix money and things had gone further downhill from there.

Axel grunted when he was suddenly lifted by the front of his shirt locking eyes with enraged gold ones.

"So you're just going to give everything you had up for those brats you call friends?" Saix snarled.

"Yeah, that's right," Axel smirked, "there wasn't much to give up in the first place."

Axel felt Saix's fist collide with his stomach causing him to cough as pain erupted through his mid section. He gritted his teeth as a hand raked through his hair, tugging back slightly on the crimson spikes that adorned his head. It felt as if his knees had turned to liquid, and he couldn't bring himself to pull free of the blue haired teens grip. He'd forgotten how strong Saix actually was…

"You'll never be able to leave me behind,"

He let out a pained noise when Saix pulled his head back further, craning his neck backwards. Axel clenched his eyes shut as cool lips brushed against his neck, sending involuntary shivers down his spine. He tried to push the other male away again but with his arms pinned above it was fruitless.

"Stop…"

Saix merely ignored him, one hand trailing down Axel's chest. He managed to get one of his wrists free and shoved the blue haired male away. He watched Saix's fist come back again, this time aiming to hit his face but before the gold eyed teen got the chance to move a pale hand was wrapped around his arm, holding it in place.

"I came here to see Sora but I guess it's a good thing we decided to take the back,"

"Riku?" Axel looked up at the silverette who was now glaring at Saix.

The hand that was once in his hair returned tugging once more before letting go. Saix stepped away from him turning his gaze slowly towards Riku.

"It's been a while," Saix murmured.

"Not long enough," Riku scoffed, stepping forwards and grabbing Axel's shoulders. He pulled the red head to his feet easily despite the height difference. It was then when Axel noticed the short blonde standing behind the silverette.

Saix only shrugged before walking away.

"Are you okay Axel?" the short blonde looked up at him.

"I'm fine Namine," Axel sighed before turning to Riku, "Sora's in Roxas' room."

"Are you coming with us?" Riku's brow rose.

"Yeah…I'll be with you in a minute…" Axel waved absently and watched as the two disappeared into the building. He sighed leaning shakily against the wall, finally hit by the knowledge that Saix wasn't going to just give up and Roxas may never wake up and with it brought a feeling of emptiness. Why was this all happening now…? He slid down, resting his head against his knees.

XXX

The red head let out a sigh as he took a seat at one of the many cafeteria tables. Riku, Sora and Demyx had somehow convinced him to have lunch with them but in all honesty Axel wasn't all that hungry and would have preferred if he'd been left to sit with Roxas. It had been a day since he'd seen Saix but he knew that the blue haired teen knew where he was now and probably couldn't stick around the hospital all that much longer. He didn't want to pull his friends into this, it was _his _problem so he'd find a way to handle it.

"Does Cloud know yet?" Riku spoke quietly, drawing Axel's attention to himself.

"Yeah…I called him the day after I woke up…" he replied just as softly. Cloud was Roxas' older brother and was out of town during the accident on a delivery but when Axel had called and explained what happened he'd said that he was on his way back. The phone call had ended there so none of them knew exactly how far away Cloud actually was, but the red head was more worried about wether or not his lovers older sibling wanted to kill him or not. He wouldn't blame Cloud if he did, but he already had one person out to get him and wasn't fond on the idea of another.

The silverette gave a short nod, gently nudging the brunet beside him to try and coax him to eat more. Axel lowered his eyes to the table; most of his own food still lay uneaten much like the brunets.

"Ax…you gotta eat or you're not gonna get better," Demyx glanced between the brunet and red head before sending Axel a pleading look.

"…I'm not hungry," he sighed slowly getting to his feet. Axel didn't say anything else to the small group as he emptied his tray into the bin before making his way out of the large cafeteria. All his friends could do was stare after him with looks of concern.

He continued down the hallway, stopping when his eyes fell on a short black haired girl standing outside Roxas' room. She was wearing a hospital robe so he figured that she was a patient, but he hadn't seen her before which left him with the question as to why was she standing outside the blondes room?

The red heads brow knitted together as he approached her.

"Hey you lost or something?" he said slowly.

"No, I'm aware of where I am," she looked up at him. The red heads eyes widened just slightly at how much she resembled Sora and Roxas. Her eyes were the same blue as the two and even had a similar face shape. If Axel hadn't been introduced to all of blonds family he would have thought she may have been related to them.

"Ah…Okay…" Axel moved past her, making his way over to Roxas' bed.

He could still feel her eyes on his back as he sat down in the chair beside the blonde's single mattress and it made him feel slightly uncomfortable. The red head looked back at her, raising a thin red brow.

"Can I help you?"

"What happened to him?"

Her question was met with silence.

Axel turned away from her, glaring at the floor in front of him. He knew he shouldn't be angered by her curiosity, but he was feeling guilty enough already and he didn't need people reminding him that he was the reason Roxas was in here in the first place.

"He was in a car accident," he whispered.

"Were you in it to?" she gestured towards his bandaged arm.

"I was driving,"

Axel didn't look back at her, only listened as her footsteps disappeared down the hallway.

XXX

_Kay so that wraps up chapter one, kinda short ne? no worries I'll try to make the next one longer. _

_Sooooo, any pairing requests? I'm up for a challenge. They'll be side characters but I'll find a way to work them in :P Anyways, thanks for reading,_

Please review! I want to know what you think


	2. Chapter 2

_okie dokie, thanks to all those who read the previous chapter despite how terrible it may have been ^^;  
that pairing request is still open if you'd like to throw one at me to give a try, _

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters that may be in or mentioned in this fanfiction. They belong to Square Enix.

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Shonen ai, swearing and possible violence.****

Pairings: RoxasXAxel, SoraXRiku SaixXAxel probably more later.

_Or maybe be  
Everything that I never thought could happen  
Or ever come to pass and  
_

It had been a week since Axel had been admitted into hospital and Roxas still hadn't woken, but Axel, being the least injured of the three of them had been given the option to go home. They had advised he stay longer, and he had been tempted to take up the offer just so he could stay with the blond an not have to worry about visiting hours but Cloud had returned the day beforehand and told him to go home and get some proper rest. The blond to Axel's surprise hadn't seemed angry in the least and instead of the initial reaction he'd expected Roxas' older sibling had attempted to comfort him in a very awkward Cloud like way.

He had been somewhat relieved but the feeling didn't last long. Saix was back and Roxas wasn't waking up. Riku, one of the few that knew the entire story about the scarred teen's involvement in the red heads past was bound to start asking questions that he wasn't all that keen on answering. He didn't want to drag the silverette down with him, Sora needed Riku right now and Axel felt as if he'd already caused the brunet enough trouble.

The red head looked up as the Fenrir pulled up out the front of his house, stretching out once he pulled himself off the bike. Cloud had offered to give him a lift home though Axel was more convinced that the only reason the blond had offered the lift was to actually make sure he went home in the first place. He watched the older male dismount the bike before turning to him with an impassive look. Cloud seemed to be handling the situation the best out of all his friends, though the blond had never been one to show his emotions openly despite how hard things could get at times.

"Thanks…"

The blond replied with a short nod.

"Are you alright?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah I'm fine," Axel shrugged.

Cloud sent him a sharp look before heading back towards his bike, "take care of yourself, I'll send Demyx or Marluxia up later."

Before the red head had the chance to protest the blond was already on his bike and revving the engine to life so even if he did try to say something the chances of Cloud actually hearing him was slim to none. He watched until the Fenrir was out of sight before fishing his house key from his pocket and making his way up to the door. The red head went to reach out but froze- _the door was unlocked already. _

Axel's brow furrowed as a foreboding feeling crept up his spine before shaking it off quickly. Sora probably forgot to lock it the night they went out; the brunet had a habit of it despite how many times Roxas scolded him for it.

He took another step forwards, turning the door handle as he took in the familiar surroundings of his house for the first time that week. Everything was exactly as they'd left it…it almost felt as if it were mocking him, because even though things were how he left them it still wouldn't feelthe same without Roxas being there with him.

The red head let out a sigh; he couldn't help but feeling somewhat depressed as those thoughts passed through his mind. What would he do if Roxas never woke up? With another sigh the red head took another few almost tentative steps forwards, reaching out behind himself to push the door shut but his fingers brushed over fabric. Axel frowned, turning just slightly to look back but before he had the chance to investigate properly an iron grip clamped down on his bandaged arm, shoving him into the wooden door and causing it to slam shut.

On instinct he began to panic, trying to fight free of whomever was holding him there but found that it was extremely difficult to move with someone's entire body weight leaning against you. Axel tried one last time to push himself away from the flat surface and that when he saw it. A few strands of long blue hair were hanging over his shoulder just slightly.

"Saix," his lips curled back in an attempt of a snarl, "what the hell are you doing!"

"You never seem to listen Lea," the scarred males voice ran past his ear smoothly before he suddenly hissed, "I said I wasn't done with you."

"Don't call me that," Axel snapped, "or would you like me to start calling you _Isa _again_." _

"I see your attitude hasn't improved any," Saix's grip on his arm tightened to the point where he made a pained noise, "we'll fix that."

"Saix I am not doing this, not here, not now, not ever, I am with Roxas,"

"Do you really think he cares about you?" the scarred males lips smirked against the side of his neck, "don't you remember how he rejected you the first time."

Axel's fist clenched as the past events were brought up, Saix had no right to bring his and Roxas' relationship before into the conversation. It wasn't any of his business and what irritated him further was the fact that the scarred male knew the whole story and chose to use it against him anyway.

"An emotionless bastard like you wouldn't know what it's like to really care about someone," Axel retorted coldly.

He recoiled when he was spun around sharply, back slamming up against the hard wood while the door handle sent a jarring pain up his left side. The scarred males hand then collided with the side of his face, causing his head to snap abruptly to one side due to the force while his cheek was left with an irritable burning sensation. The red head was sure, had the door not been in the way at the time he would have reeled back. Oh he was going to bruise later, that was for sure. 

"We were once so close Axel and now it seems we cannot trust each other at all," the blue haired male tilted his face up, staring down at him with emotionless gold eyes.

"Why the hell do you care," the red head pulled his face free of the others grip, breaking eye contact.

"I don't," Saix stated coldly, "but neither did you."

"Whatever, get off me," he bit out.

"You don't seem to understand Axel…" Saix drawled out, running a hand down the red heads chest while the other kept the others wrist above his head. He leaned further forward, causing Axel to wince as the door handle was pressed further into his back, "there is no getting out of _this." _

He tried to pull away from the blue haired teen for what seemed like the millionth time only to have Saix's body press against his further as the older male's knee slipped between his legs, making it nearly impossible to move.

The red head now wished he'd asked Cloud to stick around for a while because if he had this probably wouldn't be happening.

'_That's what happened when you're a stubborn bastard that doesn't want your friends help,' _he told himself.

Axel suddenly let out a shudder when Saix's lips made contact with his neck and the older male's knee slid forward just slightly.

"I suggest you stop fighting, you'll only make it harder for yourself," he could feel the blue haired teens breath ghost across his skin before a harsh bite was left, "I don't plan on being careful."

"I will never…" Axel's voice shook, "stop fighting you."

"You're body says otherwise," he froze when Saix's hand slipped beneath his waist band. 

XXX

When the red head finally came back to he found himself sprawled across the couch with the sofa cover thrown over him carelessly. His eyes slid open partially, surveying the now dark empty room. His body ached, especially his back, and he could feel dry blood caked across his neck and down the side of his face. It wasn't the first time he'd woken up like this, far from it, though it had been a long time since it had happened. Axel already knew Saix was gone, he'd heard the door before the blue haired teen had left. Only minutes he'd passed out, but how long he'd been out for still evaded him, that of course was until he heard a knock on the door.

He glanced towards the window, it was getting dark by the looks of things so Cloud had probably sent someone up to check on him like he'd promised earlier. The red head let out a soft groan, this was the worst timing ever. He thought about just ignoring it, but he'd probably have a very annoyed blond show up later asking why he'd ignored the door.

'_It's better than them seeing you like this,' _

Axel slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, gritting his teeth as sharp pains shot throughout his body. He braced his hands against the couch to aid himself only to look up at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Hey Ax, you snooze off or som…" Demyx trailed off when he finally laid eyes on his red headed friend.

He shifted uncomfortably, pulling the sofa cover further over himself, slowly making eye contact with the dusty blond.

"You could say that…" Axel said quietly.

"…L-lets clean you up then," the slightly shorter male slowly made his way towards him. The red head could tell Demyx wanted to know what happened but he knew that Axel didn't want to at the time being and that's one of the many things he appreciated about the blonde's friendship.

Axel winced when Demyx helped him sit up properly, clenching his eyes shut when his fingers brushed lightly over his bruising upper arms.

"Ngh…" the red head let out a pained groan when the dusty blond somehow managed to lift him up bridal style while keeping the sofa cover wrapped around him securely.

The two entered the red heads bathroom a few minutes later, Demyx having had to stop a few times in order to avoid dropping him. The blond placed him down against the bath momentarily while he threw off his shirt before stepping closer again and slowly easing him to his feet. Axel leant his body weight against the shorter blond as Demyx's arms wrapped around his middle to help him stay up right as he was slowly lead towards the shower.

Axel would have said to the blond he could handle the rest on his own had he not thought that if Demyx actually let him go he would just end up on the floor. The shorter teen didn't try to pull the sofa blanket away from him when he started the shower, but instead opted for trying to wash the dry blood of his neck and face while using his other arm to hold the red head up. He rested his head against the blonds shoulder, letting his eyes slide shut as his younger friend continued to clean away the events of a few hours beforehand.

The rest of the night almost seemed like a blur to the red head, though most of it consisted of Demyx fussing over him and trying to get him to eat or drink something but eventually they both ended up going to bed. The blond had decided to stay the night, sleeping beside Axel to keep an eye on him until morning.

Demyx had always been there for Axel, his best friend, his family and in past his first lover.

XXX

Axel's eyes opened to two figures standing before his bed, they were facing each other and talking softly. When they finally came into focus he made them out to be Marluxia and Demyx. He blinked a few times, brows furrowing slightly. Marluxia was tall, like himself, and had shoulder length pink hair and icy blue eyes. He watched the two for a moment as they exchanged a kiss, the taller pinkette holding the shorter male there for a moment before slowly letting him go. Axel let his eyes shut again once Demyx left the room.

"I know you're awake," the beds weight shifted slightly and Axel figured Marly didn't plan on leaving any time soon.

"When'd you get here…?" Axel asked softly, slowly re-opening his eyes to look up at the pinkette's figure that was leant over him slightly with concerned eyes.

"About ten minutes ago," Marluxia replied, combing his fingers through Axel's hair softly, "Saix again?"

The red head nodded, "Yeah…"

"Demyx was really worried about you,"

"I figured…I woke up in the middle of the night and he was clinging to me." 

Never one to be a jealous lover, Marluxia merely smiled. Demyx, not matter how clingy he was to all his friends was always loyal to who he was with and Axel knew that first hand from a few years back, just before he and Saix had gotten involved. They're relationship had lasted about a year until Axel had been the one to end it, he had still loved the blond at the time but wanted him to be safe from the lifestyle he'd chosen at that point in his life.

"He has a habit of that," Marluxia replied.

The two fell into silence, the pink haired male's gaze drifting away from Axel's. The red head shifted uncomfortably, he could tell that Marly had more to say, but didn't understand why he hadn't already. Normally the pinkette was always one to speak his mind and the sudden turn in his behaviour confused Axel.

"Axel you have to do something this time…" he'd thought to soon.

"You know I can't do that,"

"Why? Because he used to be your best friend?" Marluxia said harshly before his voice softened, "Axel…he's not Isa anymore."

The red heads fists clenched around the blanket, glaring down at the bed. He knew full well that Saix wasn't the person he used to be and he knew that nothing he could do now would change that but if he tried to get help who's to say that Saix wouldn't start going after his friends, or even Roxas for that matter.

"You think I don't know that?" he snapped, "I was with his for two and a half years Marluxia."

"Then what's stopping you?" the pink haired male demanded, arms crossing over his chest. He met Axel's glare with one of his own.

"What…what if he goes after Roxas…?" the red heads eyes fell with a look of dismay.

This caused the pink haired teen to pause, he hadn't considered Axel's unconscious lover.

"Would Saix stoop that low?"

"You don't know him the same way I do…" Axel's voice shook, hands curling into fists in the blanket for the second time that day.

'_He'd do anything to get to me.'_

"I'll talk to Cloud and Riku," Marluxia said slowly. Axel looked as if he were about to argue but stopped himself before giving a brief nod. At least if Cloud knew he wouldn't have to worry too much about Roxas' safety. The blond was a very protective sibling and the red head had found that out when he'd first met him.

"Just make sure he's safe Marly,"

Axel looked up at the pinkette (I really hate that word…) who gave him a reassuring nod, "I promise I won't let anything happen to Roxas."

"Thank you," the red head said earnestly.

"What are friends for," Marluxia smirked, and Axel couldn't help but shiver. In all the years he'd known the pink haired male, he could never work out exactly why he shivered when the younger male gave him that look. The red head doubted it was out of fear since the pinkette's behaviour around most was rather flirtatious but despite that there was a certain coldness to the younger males eyes that made him think twice about getting on his bad side.

"Hey Axel I started making you breakfast," Demyx was now standing behind the slightly ajar door, his face peeking around from the other side. Both the other males in the room turn to face him and when Axel caught sight of the pink haired teen beside him he could see that all coldness had disappeared from Marluxia's gaze as he stared up at the younger blond fondly. He was glad Demyx had someone like Marly to take care of him but couldn't help but feel a tiny twinge of jealously; he missed the way he and Roxas used to share those looks despite how corny it may sound. He quickly pushed the thought aside, turning blond.

"Thanks Dem,"

"No problem," Demyx grinned before disappearing again.

"I'll go make sure he doesn't burn down your kitchen," the pink haired male slowly stood.

"Don't leave him alone in there," Axel replied, "last time he almost did."

Marluxia nodded with a smile before following after his sandy haired boyfriend. Axel watched the pink haired teen leave before rolling onto his side and letting his eyes drift towards the window pausing momentarily when a glimmer of red caught his attention. He slowly turned towards his side table, reaching for the picture frame that he hadn't looked at in a long time.

It was a picture of himself and another male that looked almost identical to him, apart from being a few years older and having his hair pulled back in a ponytail instead of unruly spikes that adorned his own head. The two also shared another thing in common which was their choice of tattoo placement, both choosing to have one beneath their eyes, Axel's being a dark purple in the shape of a reverse teardrop while Reno, his older sibling had bright red crescent moon shapes.

Axel let out a long sigh.

'_I wish you were here…you don't know how much I actually miss you…'_

Demyx and Marluxia stuck around until about lunch time before the two decided to head back to the hospital. The pinkette had mentioned right before they left that he was originally going to invite Axel to come but seeing as he was now decided that he would be better off resting. Axel had been tempted to protest but Marly wouldn't hear it. The red head was grateful for their company but was somewhat relieved he could now spend some time by himself seeing as how he couldn't really do anything.

XXX

It was mid-afternoon, and Axel's third day back at home. Well that's where he was headed at least. He'd had to go to the local grocery shop, but without any means on transportation he'd had to walk. It was uncomfortable and painful to an extent but he'd long passed gotten over it despite his friends concern, he wasn't planning on acting like the little victim, Saix had left him in worse condition before. The red head shifted the plastic bag he was holding to his other hand that held the few items he'd brought. He squinted slightly as his house came into view, brows furrowing as he made out the all too familiar black bike parked out the front. That could only mean one thing. Cloud was back, either because he'd come to check up on him again or Marluxia had already told him what had happened.

Axel didn't have a chance to open his front door it flew open and an angry looking blonde stepped out. The red head almost grimaced, slowly taking a step back.

"You forgot to mention anything about Saix when I dropped you off the other day,"

"I didn't think it was important," Axel muttered.

"It is when my brother's involved," Cloud hissed.

The red heads fist clenched as he looked up to glare at his lover's older sibling.

"Saix hasn't spoken to him in over two and a half years," he retorted.

"He was in your house less than a day ago," the blond's voice rose above his own indignant one. Axel diverted his eyes, memories of the event flashing through his mind. He didn't want Roxas to get involved but obviously Cloud believed that since the scarred male was back that his little brother would get dragged into it anyway, "I wouldn't have left you here alone if I knew."

"I can take care of myself,"

"The bandages on your neck certainly help to prove your point," Cloud said dryly.

"I don't need to be taken care of," Axel repeated.

The blond looked annoyed though before he got the chance to say anything a tall brunet stepped out behind him, he had a scar on his face, like Saix but it came from the left side of his face, starting from his forehead down to his right cheek. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's middle pulling him back against himself.

"We should probably head back to the hospital," Leon nodded to Axel before leading the blond back towards his bike. The brunet glanced back at him with a look that said 'you owe me because I have to deal with him now.'

"We're not done talking about this," the blond called back.

Axel shook his head with a sigh before making his way to the front door of his house. He had to stop leaving the spare key under the door mat, a few his friends obviously didn't know what privacy was. The red head already walked through the already open door before closing it quietly behind himself, slowly making his way into the kitchen to put the items he had brought away.

XXX 

_Okay so that wraps up chapter two, I'm not really satisfied with it buuuuuuuut I don't feel like changing it at this point in time. Tell me what ya think, and thanks for reading!_


End file.
